Portable electronic devices, such as laptops, tablets, and smartphones, are increasingly used in settings in which sensitive information may be stored on the device. For example, a user may send and receive corporate email on their smartphone or may access, edit, and save internal corporate documents on a tablet device, such as via a remote network connection. In addition, it is becoming increasingly common for users to supply their own devices for use at work under policies commonly referred to as “bring your device” or BYOD policies. However, devices used under such BYOD policies present security risks for information technology (“IT”) departments, who traditionally provided corporate devices to users with particular security features enabled.